


Hyperion Weekly Review Meeting™

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can only even stand being in the same room as him when his hands are around his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperion Weekly Review Meeting™

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any typos or anything i'm sorry, i'm super tired rn but wanna get this posted before i forget
> 
> [read it on tumblr here!!](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/113163314852/)
> 
> 3/18/15 edit: turns out i was right about handsome jack beating up on vasquez, wow. weirdly proud of myself for this prophetic fic.

Jack can only even stand being in the same room as him when his hands are around his throat. Watching the life start to fade from Vasquez's eyes, hearing air whistle desperately through the flesh under his thumbs, getting to slowly feel how his movements change as he starts to panic, begins to _really_ struggle, and then do nothing but grab at him weakly.

His eyes say he's given up and the thick fingers that are barely clinging to Jack’s jacket are shaking, so then, and only then, does Jack let him breathe again.

As soon as he accepts his death on the floor of Jack's office, mouth still wet from the things Jack's done to it, he's allowed once again to choke down air. He almost throws up from the sudden rush of oxygen after such a stretch without it, but he manages to keep it down with the knowledge that Jack would pin his head straight and let him choke on that too.

Jack says something to him, but hearing is still impossible over the sound of oxygen returning to his brain in heavy thumps of his blood.

Jack slaps him then, and returns a hand to his throat; he can still breathe, for now, but the dim darkness at the edges of his vision stops creeping away and starts creeping back in.

"Are we clear, Mr. Vasquez?"

He nods weakly, the motion faint enough that Jack only knows it's there because he's still got his hands on him.

"Good."

Jack finally lets go of him completely. He stands with his feet still on either side of Vasquez's waist for a few more moments, glaring down at him, before he gives him one last kick in the side and walks away.

"You can leave now," Jack tells him. "Good meeting," he adds, then grins. "See you again next week."

 

 


End file.
